La Última Pieza
by Pomodoro-chan
Summary: Como un día cualquiera, la señorita Mello va a visitar a la señorita Near a la sede de la SPK; por el simple hecho de que quiere estar con ella. Su amor va más allá de fronteras policiales. Yuri, lemmon. Genderbend MelloxNear. One-shot.


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"strongOhayo~! Estando yo aburrida en clase, me puse a dibujar. Por algún motivo, terminé haciendo las versiones Genderbend de Mello y Near. Y he aquí un yuri entre las dos; completamente pasional y amoroso./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"strongAdvertencias: Yuri, Lemmon./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"strongDisclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece. Es de Oba-san y Obata-san./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"strongNotas: He tenido que dibujar yo misma la portada ;u;. Enjoy!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Hacía ya tiempo que Mello, una carismática chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules venía a la sede de la SPK, Sólo para estar con Near, una inteligente albina. Las dos eran de bandos contrarios; las dos buscaban atrapar a Kira. Sus mentes estaban en constante disputa, pero, ¿Y sus corazones? Esos sólo querían estar juntos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Tenían zanjado un trato: no se darían información sobre sus respectivas investigaciones. Estaban en una carrera: a ver cuál de las dos llegaba antes al homicida, para imponerle justicia./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Aun compitiendo así, estaban profundamente enamoradas. No podían colaborar por el simple hecho de que sus métodos diferían al completo. Mello pensaba que aún tomando vidas por medio, no importaba si era con el propósito de llegar a Kira. En cambio, Near creía que debían tomarse el menor número de víctimas posible. Por eso que no podían colaborar. Y si no se colaboraba, no se colaboraba. No se podían ir pasando información así por las buenas./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Como cada tres días, Mello entró por la puerta. Al ser captada por las miradas de las cuatro personas allí presentes, tres de ellas le miraron con asco –y con ganas de sacar la pistola- y la cuarta con infinito cariño./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-Mello… Qué bien que hayas venido./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"La aludida se acercó a Near, que se levantó del suelo, y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Le miró a los ojos, y sonrió. Los ojos de Mello son desafiantes por naturaleza y forma, pero el simple hecho de que éstos miraran a Near conseguía que una brizna de bondad apareciera en ellos. La albina le correspondió la sonrisa con un beso en la boca./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"A Mello le encantaba morder esos labios, sentirse dominante en ellos. Saber que tenía el poder sobre la chica, que le podría hacer lo que quisiera. Estando en sus manos, podría incluso matarla. Pero, ¿para qué? Eso sólo serviría para sumirla a ella misma en una profunda depresión./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Mello amaba dominarla, Near amaba sentirse dominada por Mello. Mientras entregaba sus labios, podía sentir el regustillo del chocolate; que la mayor siempre comía. "Amargo pero dulce a la vez", pensaba Near. Interesante descripción para su novia./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Por la ilusión de verse, habían olvidado que en la sala se encontraba otra gente; en una situación un tanto incómoda de ver./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-¿Nos retiramos, señorita? –preguntó Giovanni, con un notable tono de vergüenza en la voz./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-N-no –le respondió Near despegándose de Mello sonrojada, dándose cuenta de que no estaban solas allí-… Ya nos vamos nosotras. Por favor, continuad con el trabajo de antes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-De acuerdo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Se levantaron y Mello tomó la mano a Near, y pusieron rumbo a la habitación de la que vivía ahí. Murmullos eran audibles de fondo, pero; ¿a quién le importaba? Claramente, a ellas dos no. Lo único perceptible en esos momentos para las dos sucesoras era la otra; y el pasional amor que sentía por ella./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"A Mello sólo le importaba lo que pensara Near sobre ella, y viceversa. El equipo de cuatro personas de la de cabellos blancos era un grupo para buscar a Kira, y no un club social. Así que si pensaban de ella como chica rara, era su problema. Resolverían los problemas planteados igualmente, y eso era lo único que hacía falta para que la SPK se mantuviera a flote./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Después de unos pasos, llegaron a la puerta de la habitación; que Mello abrió, y con gestos de mayordomo, invitó a Near a pasar./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Cuando ésta entró, Mello pasó también, cerrando tras de sí con cerrojo. A la que ésta orientó su cuerpo hacia Near, se encontró con sus ojos clavados en los suyos, felices de simplemente poder verla allí en su habitación, y a sabiendas de lo que iban a hacer. Mello también tenía adoptada una expresión parecida desde hacía un rato./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Se acercó a Near, y pegó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Se fundieron en un largo beso, esta vez con lengua, degustando el sabor de la otra. Near se dejaba llevar: le encantaba notar cómo Mello la deseaba. Al terminar se miraron a los ojos, todavía jadeando un poco; recuperando aire./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Near se estiró en la cama, boca arriba. Y sonrojada, subiendo los brazos y moviéndose un poco, dijo:/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-Mello… Hazme tuya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Delicadamente, la mayor se le colocó encima, a cuatro patas. Y mientras con una mano le acariciaba el rostro, con la otra le desabrochaba la camisa blanca que llevaba día sí día también; dejando al descubierto un sujetador simple, del color de blanco de su piel lechosa y sin ningún encaje o bordillo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Entre las dos le quitaron la camisa. Near se quitó también los pantalones, para que la mano de Mello tuviera más fácil acceso a zonas privadas si es que hacía falta. Pero claro que haría falta…/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Se quedó en ropa interior, expuesta a su amante; a la cual no pudo evitar bajarle la cremallera de la chaqueta para descubrir también un sujetador. Éste, en cambio, era negro, y con encajes en las puntas./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Mello no pudo reprimir más sus instintos, y besando a su Near, le quitó en un hábil movimiento el sujetador, dejando sus pequeños pechos al aire. Pasó de besarle la boca a besarle el cuello, realizando pequeñas succiones de las cuales las dos sabían que quedaría marca./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Mientras su boca lamía laboriosamente el cuello de la otra; provocándole gemidos y espasmos, una de sus manos se dedicaba a juguetear con su pezón izquierdo, enrojecido./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"La mano desocupada de Mello decidió dirigirse hacia las bragas de la otra. Entró en las ellas lentamente, calcando con las yemas de sus dedos los pelos blancos que de la piel de esa zona de la albina brotaban. Los mismos dedos pedían ansiosamente dirigirse ya hacia la muy húmeda intimidad de ella, y no tardaron demasiado en empezar a acariciarla./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-N-ngh… -Near no podía evitar gemir./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Empezó levemente, y luego fue ganando intensidad. Le tocó durante un buen rato el clítoris, haciendo que Near disfrutara mucho, se deleitara de las manos de la otra haciéndole maravillas por ahí debajo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Teniendo ya las bragas muy empapadas, decidieron quitarlas. Near ya estaba completamente desnuda y excitada. Mello tenía los dedos de la mano con los que había hecho el trabajo también mojados, y se los llevó a la boca, haciendo que Near lo viera. No se sonrojó más por el simple hecho de que ya lo estaba al máximo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-M-Mello… Tú también quítate la ropa…/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Después de todo el tiempo que llevaban compartiendo felicidad, Mello ya sabía que Near tenía un fetiche con el contacto piel con piel; específicamente de la parte de pecho y barriga. No tardó nada en hacer desaparecer de la escena la chaqueta y el pantalón –las botas ya estaban fuera desde hacía un rato-. Quedó en ropa interior, que era un conjunto de sujetador-bragas negro y con encajes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Le permitió a Near el placer de quitarle el sujetador; para encontrarse con unos pechos de un tamaño normalito, uno de ellos algo cicatrizado. Near los masajeó con ahínco y cariño, y al terminar, tiró a Mello encima suyo. Contactando directamente pechos con pechos y barriga con barriga, como a ella le gusta. Se le escapó un gemido al sentirse tan y tan cerca de Mello… Sólo le faltaba una cosa; y era contacto entre intimidades./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-M-Mello… ¿Podrías quitarte las bragas?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-¡Por supuesto que sí! –y habiendo dicho eso, se las sacó rápidamente. Volvió a colocarse encima de Near, en la misma posición de antes. A Mello le gustaba mucho sentir el vello de las dos rozar de tal manera. –¿Ahora mejor, mi niña?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-Sí…/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"La rubia empezó a palpar todo el sudoroso cuerpo de la otra con sus manos. Cuello, axilas, pecho, cintura, barriga, culo, piernas… No había lugar que se le escapara. Su mano volvió al punto de antes; el clítoris. Lo manoseó un rato, y luego, besando cada parte del cuerpo de Near por la que pasaba, dirigió su boca hacia él./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Su lengua pasó por todos los lugares de esa zona, degustando la especia de la otra y dejando su saliva. Near tenía espasmos de placer. No podía dejar de gemir./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-¡A-ah! –la cara de placer que ponía era para Mello como vislumbrar el cielo; al cual realmente nunca podría acceder. Había usado la Death Note. Ya se ocuparía de que Near la utilizara también algún día, para que sus almas se pudieran reencontrar- Mello… Quiero que tú también te sientas bien…/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-No sabes lo bien que me siento ya tocándote, lamiéndote, haciéndote mía./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-P-pero no me refiero a esa manera…/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Cuando Mello terminó con su trabajo oral, se acostó al lado de Near, abrazándola./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-Así que quieres que yo también me sienta bien./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-Sí… -la pequeña le miró a los ojos y le dijo:- Mis manos son hábiles para los puzles, torres de naipes, y demás. ¿O prefieres con la boca?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-Mientras sea parte de ti, como si usas un pie./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Se sonrieron, y Near hundió una mano tímida en la espesura rubia de Mello. Usó el dedo corazón para empezar a juguetear con el clítoris de la mayor. Al final lo metió en la vagina, consiguiendo que Mello gimiera más fuerte que antes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Near bajó su boca también, que se quería añadir al juego. Entró su lengua por la vagina de la otra, haciendo circulitos, y provocándole a Mello un gran deleite./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;""Je je, este es el único agujero de Mello que no sabe a chocolate"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Se estuvo un buen rato provocándole a la mayor placer con su hábil lengua, y cuando consideró que ya había suficiente, subió y se acomodó en el cuerpo de Mello./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-Near, eso ha sido perfecto… Como cada vez que me lo haces, vamos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Se besaron con lengua, y Mello pudo notar algo de su propio sabor recorriendo su paladar. "Dejémoslo ir por esta vez… Aunque a partir de ya, los únicos fluidos que pruebo son los de Near, que mi narcisismo llega sólo hasta cierto punto no demasiado alto". Terminaron, y se miraron a los ojos:/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-Mello… Gracias./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-¿Por qué, mi niña?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-Por ser la última pieza en el puzle de mi felicidad. Te amo… aunque eso ya te lo haya dicho muchas veces./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-Yo también te amo a ti, Near. Y mucho, ya lo sabes. Déjame completar el puzle./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"-Ya lo has hecho…/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Tuvieron el último beso de la noche; en los labios. Y abrazadas, se quedaron dormidas./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"strongUn poco de yuri nunca viene mal, y menos si es entre esas dos ricuras./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"strongEDIT 17/8/16: OH DIOS MÍO lo que hace el no tener ni idea de sexo lésbico. Pido perdón por esta emcosa./em/strong/p 


End file.
